Count me out, love
by Collided
Summary: 'People expect to be saved every moment of the freaking day. I used to help willingly untill the line was crossed. Now save your own ass. I'm done.'
1. Lost Memories

**Hello!**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

**Good or bad, I will appreciate it anyway**

* * *

''Kayla! It's time for dinner sweetheart!'' I called in a sing-song voice while I placed two plates of spaghetti with a pesto sauce on the table.

I turned around when I heard the door of Kayla's bedroom door open. The teenager walked in and sniffed in the smell of the freshly cooked meal that hang in the apartment. The teenager was clearly exaggerating.

I rolled my eyes ''Come on tough one. You're going to take the first bite''. I sat down at the table ''Just to make sure that I'll survive my own cooking.''

Kayla sat down and sticked out her tongue at me. ''How very considerate of you'' the wise 16 year old replied sarcastically.

''You're welcome'' I said while winking at her. After that we ate our dinner in silence while I observed her face and the way she was playing with her food. ''Kayla, what's wrong?'' I asked in a soft voice and looked at her.

Kayla scratched her neck and started speaking while looking down at her plate. ''I just miss them. I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. My 17th birthday is in three months and they won't even be there. Last night I dreamt that she was still alive and walked in during my birthday. It frustrates me.''

I grabbed her hand which made her look up at me. ''Sweetheart, listen to me'' I said while I looked her in the eyes. ''They will always be there in your heart. I know that thought won't lessen the pain right now. The loved you with every single part of their body.'' ''I also made a promise to you and I won't break that promise untill I found her.''

''I know'' she whispered while I could hear the tears that were being held back. ''Aeryn, where are my sister's photo album's?'' she asked looking up, her eyes were a bit red.

''The bookcase in the living room'' I said with a small smile. I watched Kayla standing up from her seat and leaving the kitchen. She came back with one of Kiara's photo albums and sat down again while I continued with my eating dinner.

''When was this one taken?'' I looked up when Kayla asked me a question and then at the picture she showed me.

I instantly lost my appetite. A big lump formed in my throat and a small grin curved my lips. Then I told Kayla the story that went with the picture.

* * *

_I was sneaking in the dark Hogwarts castle after curfew. I was supposed to meet my friends at the astronomy tower. The thing was, I´m half an hour late. My detention lasted longer than I thought it would. I had a little blow up in class the other day. _

_I'm on my way to the astronomy tower to meet my friends. Our group consisted of two different houses. Some thought that we were the weird ones or the ones that are left out, but we saw it a tiny teeny bit different. We are simply people that actually have some common sense and didn't care for our looks, status and popularity like others did._

_Alright, that's a lie. We did care. We just didn't strive for the best grades or greatest achievements. We enjoyed our life, the end. _

_One of the things I enjoyed most were these little get togethers while drinking alcohol in the astronomy tower. _

_When I finally reached the top the comments from the others already started. I think they hit new record time in complaining about my lateness. _

''_Can't you be on time for once in your life?'' asked Kiara. She's the blond Gryffindor who I bumped into on our first journey with the Hogwarts Express. ''Or is it really that impossible for you to actually follow the time?'' _

''_Kiara dear, we live in the same dormitory. You wake me up every single morning. What do you think my answer is going to be?'' I said with a small smile and sat down next to her. Then I took the bottle of muggle alcohol out of her hand. _

''_Oh please Kiara, stop it. The girl has the worst feeling for time and coordination,'' said Sarah, the black haired Ravenclaw._

''_Great, I'm really feeling the love now,'' I said while rolling my eyes. _

''_Ah, don't be sad honey. You know we love you,'' said the blonde haired Ravenclaw named Olivia. _

''_Yeah whatever,'' I said. Then I looked curiously at Olivia, ''Anyway Liv, you still haven't updated us about what happened to you latest boyfriend, Julian wasn't it? ''_

''_For Merlin's sake in what century are you living? I ended that yesterday evening. He was so clingy and agreed with everything I said. I swear that I'm done with these Hogwarts boys. I don't need a boy, I want a real man!'' Liv said as if she was giving us a pep talk._

''_Calm down Aphrodite, how fast are you about to go? Remember, it's our last year, and it's already December! I want to enjoy the fun we can have while it's still possible'' said Sarah who liked the stable and safe life at Hogwarts. We knew she was scared of what was out there, especially with a powerful wizard vowing to get rid of the unpure blood. _

_We couldn't blame her. It scared all four of us._

''_I actually agree with both of you,'' Kiara said after taking a swig from the bottle._

''_So do I. But I especially agree with Liv on her boys theory, I'm through with them. The only thing you can find here are the younger kids or the brainless ones from our year,'' I told them. _

''_Aeryn, that's crap and you know it. Nigel and Lewis both have an eye on you. Lewis even asked you out but you rejected him! Which is absolutely ridiculous,'' said Kiara while rolling her eyes and then frowned. ''Just forget that loser from last year. He is bound to be alone for the rest of his life. In the meantime you'll be happy and married with children.''_

''_Stop it,'' I told in a somewhat agitated tone. ''Lewis is a stupid arse '' I snorted. ''And, in my defence, I dated some blokes right after 'mister I'm-to-good-for-you' cheated on me''._

"_Sure," said Kiara who rolled her eyes. ´´You dated them one time and dropped them without any further notice. You made yourself a reputation as the Gryffindor bitch. So what does that make me?''_

"_My beloved sidekick?" I said while winking at her before we all started to laugh. _

_Two hours after a lot of talking and drinking it was clear that it was time to go our separate ways. We sneaked down the astronomy tower. There we parted. Sarah dragged a wasted Olivia with her in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room. We saw Sarah trying to shut Olivia up. Kiara and I sniggered. Kiara pulled out her photo camera and took a picture of them. Then she turned the camera to us, we stuck out our tongue at the camera. After that we both left for our own house, Gryffindor. Neither one of us understood why we were in that house. _

_In front of the Fat Lady Kiara said the password ''Leprechaun'' so we could get in. We entered the common room and to our surprise it wasn't completely empty like we thought it would be. It seemed as if we weren't the only seventh years that had planned on drinking that evening. There was a small party going on. That was clear since there weren't only Gryffindor's in the common room. _

''_Let's take a seat in the back and watch the show,'' I said to Kiara with a little grin and walked to the back where some comfortable chairs looked empty. _

''_Aww, dear Merlin Ade, look at Nick Wechers from Ravenclaw! What in Merlin's name did he do to look that way?'' asked Kiara as I saw her eyes sparkle. In others words, she had found a new "animal to catch'', so to speak._

* * *

''She was most definitely fond of boys'' Kayla said with a big grin while she remembered her sister.

''Oh dear Merlin!'' I said laughing. ''She most definitely was, especially the ones who played Quidditch.''

Below the picture Kayla pointed out to me, there was another one. I never realised Kiara taking a picture of thát moment. In the back of my mind the memory didn't stop just yet.

* * *

''_Hmmm. You're right. He does look fine. Go for it tiger,'' I jokingly laughed in response. _

_A second later, Kiara got from her chair and made her way to her new pray. I watched from a chair as I saw Kiara flirting with Wechers who didn't seem to mind at all. Next to them I noticed a few blokes laughing with bottles of Fire whiskey. I recognised them as probably the most famous seventh year Gryffindors, the Marauders. Merlin, how I loathe them._

_Well I actually only loath the devil that was standing between them, making me obligated to hate the rest of them, right? Something that was actually pretty hard to do. I got up and walked to a table with drinks. I took a bottle of Fire whiskey and walked back to my seat. I found out that one of the famous gits actually sat in my chair. _

''_Black, get out of my chair, now,'' I said without much patience, the bottle of Fire Whiskey dangling in my hand. _

''_Got your knickers in a twist, Blake? Or should I take them off for you again?'' he said with that arrogant face. The worst part was that he actually smirked at that last part._

''_I don't recall you ever doing so,'' I snorted, denying his statement. I sure as hell didn't want to be reminded that he actually got into my pants. _

''_You can keep denying it love, but you didn't seem to mind it at that the time'' he commented as his smirk grew even bigger._

_I felt a rush going to my cheeks. ''What the hell do you want Black?'' I asked bored, wanting to get to the point. _

_´´I was just wondering if you improved. Since your first time, ´´ came from his perfect shaped lips. _

_My mouth dropped. That felt like a slap in my face. He actually dared to say that to me! He just wanted to make me squirm, and boy was it working. I was ready to punch the lights out in that guy's head! But instead I took it the other way. _

_I smiled sweetly and sat down on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I still had that bottle in one of my hands. ´´Dare to say that again to me and you're going to lose your royal parts, ´´ I hissed in his ear. Then poured the bottle of Fire whiskey over his head and stood up just before he could throw me off his lap._

_I turned around to face him and started talking before he could blow up. ´´And don´t start about how I should feel honoured that you got into my pants! Because as I recall, you´re the one that´s lucky! You´re the worst decision a girl could ever make! And I'm not afraid to admit that! ´´ With that, I threw that bottle before his feet and left. _

_It was clear by the look on his face that he didn´t expect that. I didn´t care what was going on behind me. I looked around to see if I could find Kiara, but I couldn´t spot her. Finally I saw her grinning widely at me, while the rest in the common room looked absolutely shocked. I then felt a hand grasp my arm, firm and hard, cutting off my circulation. Before I knew what was happening, I was dragged out of the common room. I didn't need to look at the person to know who it was._


	2. Twisted Reunion

A week further which didn't pass without some disturbing activities. I was glad that Kayla was save at Hogwarts.

The cases at my job were the definition of one big chaos. They came pouring in like water did on a rainy day. The attacks by Death Eaters were intense and more frequent then ever before. The wizard world is walking on their toes. People are living in terror, despair and fear.

The Auror Office is desperately trying to save and protect every human being. We felt powerless and it was driving us to utter desperation. My division was no exception. The Investigation Department was practically being drowned in the many piles of cases.

In the meantime we were being stalked by Aurors who demanded details and frequent information.

''Bugger off!'' I snarled to Gerald Upwick. ''I _DIDN'T_ knew half an hour ago, I _DON'T_ know now as well.''

''NOW GET BACK TO WHATEVER WHOLE YOU CAME CRAWLING OUT OF , UNTILL I HAVE THE NECESSARY INFORMATION!'' I finished roaring throughout the whole office. Gerald looked a little shocked, but most certainly got the hint and left without another word.

I sat down and felt the exhaustion taking control of my body. I've been awake for 2 days, at this rate it would become 3 days in a row. My team has been trying to track down the Inner Circle of Death Eaters. Everything was spiraling out of control. Two days ago the Head of the Auror Office even declared that we are authorized to use the Unforgivable Curses on suspected Death Eaters.

''Aeryn, go home'' the head of our department spoke while he was walking towards my desk. ''You're exhausted. It won't take long before you'll be inattentive and anxious'' he commented.

I groaned a little in irritation. I knew he was right. ''Fine'' I mumbled and got up. We both knew I would be back during the early morning hours. I took my jacket and walked out of the office. It took me quite a while before I finally stood outside the Ministry. I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head and started walking, ignoring the pouring rain.

I didn't take long before I noticed that someone was following me. I clenched my jaw and wrapped my hand around my wand, which I held onto in the sleeves of my jacket.

Suddenly someone stood right in front of me, grasped me by my arms and apparated both of us. In a blink of an eye I stood in front of the ruins of a ancient and neglected mansion. It's a pity I didn't have the luxury of a second glance.

I kicked the person in front of me in his groin. He groaned in pain and his grip on my arms weakened. I pulled myself loose and ran like hell. I tried to run as fast as my exhausted legs could take me. I could hear someone yell ''Get her!''.

Alarm bells in my head started ringing when a jet of light shot past me. It missed me by an inch. I could hear more then one person running after me. My legs feel like they are burning, I can't run any longer. I will have to duel my way out. I turned around while mumbling ''expelliarmus'' towards the most nearby enemy.

''Aeryn, stop!'' spoke someone behind me. I turned around and was in some sort of shock. ''James?'' I asked in utter perplex. The last time I same him was at our graduation from Hogwarts. He walked towards me. He came closer then I wanted. I pointed my wand at his throat. In the meantime I tried to keep an eye on the one that I disarmed, who strange enough didn't do a damn thing. He just stood there. This was too strange for words.

''Where and when did we meet for the first time?'' I asked James with narrowed eyes. He could easily be an imposter that drank polyjuice potion.

James looked me in the eye as he spoke, ''Your father's funeral at the small pond in the garden. We were ten years old. The day after that we were playing in the garden of my parent's house. You fell out of a tree and broke your ankle'' adding that last part with a smirk.

I smirked as well. ''What the hell is going on?'' I asked him with a frown and eyed the one that I disarmed and the one I stunned, who was still on the ground.

The features on James his face turned serious. ''Not here'' he said and stuck out his hand. ''Do you still trust me?''.

I hesitated while repeating the question in my head. I made my decision and took his hand. That's when I side-apparted for the second time today. We reached our destination when I felt a floor underneath my feet.

Then I saw a face that moved my heart. My reaction was unexpected, I fainted.

* * *

Four hours later I woke up and sat up. My head felt as if someone stamped on it. I heard some murmurs around me and looked up. ''What is this ? A blast from the past?'' I asked with a raised eyebrow. Why were they here? What the hell is going on?

''Be a little more grateful'' snorted Julie. I never got along with that stuck-up wench.

''Why should I ever be grateful to you, barbie'' I replied mockingly.

''Aeryn, there is something you need to know. You are aware that Death Eaters are after the people from your Division?'' asked James who stood up and moved his chair towards the couch I was sitting on.

''Yes of course'' I nodded. Some of us got to close to the truth behind the identity of certain Death Eaters and had enough evidence to prosecute a dark wizard or witch.

A creaking door at the back of the room opened. ''It seems that you sparked their interest, miss Blake'' came the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

''Professor'' I noted in astonishment. ''Wha..ho..who'' I couldn't wrap my head around it anymore. I was in the same room with 3 old classmates and the headmaster of Hogwarts after 3 long years. Not even counting in what happened before I fainted.

Then I remember who I saw before I fainted. I looked around the room. He was there, in the corner of the room. My face hardened when he looked away. I felt a slight pang in my heart.

''It seems that your current task is making some Death Eaters anxious and restless. We recently found out that you possess some helpful information. One of them was following you today, they wanted to abduct you. Our helpful member of the Order of the Phoenix was just in time'' Dumbledore continued to explain. As if that would resolve the confusion in my head.

''But firstly we have a meeting to attend to'' he continued and motioned for all of us to follow him.

Saying that I was stunned would be a understatement.

* * *

I was sitting in a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix after just learning who they are. A cold feeling ran down my spine after everything they just told me.

'How did they even got away with this without the Ministry meddling ?' I thought a little irritated by the naivety of our Ministry of Magic. Even though I knew the answer.

There are enough members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in this room that could easily cover up everything the Order does. I started to doubt my abilities. I looked around the room to see all the people as expected.

I felt a sting in my heart that told me that I could never protect other people like they can. They only person that I ever successfully protected was my grandmother, and Kayla.

But then the blood in my body started to boil. Who the hell was I kidding? There is no time for self-pity. It's my _duty_ to protect. I trained my _arse_ of to be an Auror .

''_No_, most definitely not'' I refused through clenched teeth. Refusing why they brought me here. ''The point of my job is to protect people, not being protected!''. '_Or held captive in a bloody safe house_' I added at the back of my mind. I stood up with my teeth still clenched together.

Then the door I was heading for opened and I froze in my spot when I saw who opened it. My face went as white as a sheet and it felt as if my feet are nailed to the ground. ''Kiara'' I whispered while I felt the tears sting in my eyes. The tears that I had been holding in for 2 years for the same person at the door.

''No, this has to be some kind of sick and twisted joke'' I barely managed to speak out in cold horror.

''Aeryn'' Kiara said with a smile. She walked towards me and hugged me, my arms hanged limb next to my body. ''No, I'm real. This is not some kind of joke.'' she stated.

I shook my head and pushed her away in disbelieve. Then walked out of the room. I walked down the hall when the voice of the friend I lost 2 years ago called my name.

''I was there when your house burned down! I barely managed to get your little sister out of there! '' I yelled at her, raging in anger, after I turned around to face her. ''Fucking hell. _I searched every single corner of this land the past 2 years!_ '' I spoke while my hands turned to fists, trying to stop the shaking of my body.

''I promised Kayla that I would _never stop_ looking for you after you went missing! Do you even remember her? And what it did to her?'' I slowly started to lose my mind ''While all this time, you've been here?''

''Aeryn stop it! You don't know what you're talking about?'' Kiara yelled while she finally stood up, tears were flowing down her face. ''I didn't have a cho..''

I cut her off in her sentence. ''_DON'T even try finishing that sentence_'' I snarled.

''She is your bloody _SISTER _and you left her _behind_. She still had_ you _and you _abandoned_ her''. I officially lost my mind right there at that moment.

But who could blame me? Since Kayla lost her family she spent her holidays and summer vacation at my apartment. I watched and listened Kayla crying herself to sleep almost every single night for the past 2 years. My never ending search for Kiara in the past 2 years were why I became part of the Investigation Department.

At that point I couldn't hold the tears anymore and they flowed freely for the first time in years. ''You could have sent _some kind of sign_ that you were alive'' I choked out. ''And don't you _dare_ tell me you couldn't, when you _know_ that there is always a possibility''. I took a step back every single time Kiara took one forward.

I started to breakdown for the first time I can remember.


	3. Lost in Flames

_'Grannie!' I called through the house while I walked towards the kitchen. I smiled when I could smell a freshly baked pie. _

_''Aeryn could you get me some apples in the basement?'' asked the silverish-grey haired old lady by the name of Rose Goldstone. _

_''Gran'' I asked while my mouth dropped and looked around counting. ''You made twenty pies. Why in merlin's name did you bake so many?''._

_''Aeryn Harlow, we are living in difficult times and a nice slice of pie could never do any harm'' Rose scolded her granddaughter. ''Now go and get me those apples''._

_Aeryn rolled her eyes while she turned around. ''She's gone bloody mental'' she muttered under her breath while she walked down the stairs of her grandmothers basement. I grabbed a basket with apples and walked back up the stairs. _

_I put the basket down on the kitchen table and sat down. _

_''I had a dream last night'' Rose started to speak. ''It was about you. You had a toddler sitting on your lap. The child was clearly yours but she had some traits that probably were her fathers.'' _

_''You officially lost it'' Aeryn commented laughing and Rose joined in on the laughing._

_''Probably'' Rose ended the subject with a smile. ''How is your training ?''_

_''Exhausting'' Aeryn grumbled. ''I'm glad that I'm done for today.''_

_''Here'' and Rose put one of her pies in front of Aeryn. ''Go and see Kiara. Bring this pie with you''. Rose picked up a few apples to start with her apple pies. _

_''Thanks grannie'' Aeryn said with a smile. I walked out of the house with a pie in her hands and apparated behind the house. _

* * *

I sat against the frame of a bed in a bedroom that Lily accompanied me too after finding out that Kiara was still alive. I am happy to know that she is alive but the feeling of being betrayed and not trusted was more dominant. I pulled up my legs and squeezed my eyes shut. The memory of Kiara's house on fire, not finding her, the feeling of despair, her parent's dead bodies and pulling a screaming and hysterical Kayla out of that burning house with the dark mark above it kept nagging my mind.

That was when the sobbing took control. I felt broken and couldn't stop crying.

* * *

_A cold feeling washed over my body when I saw the dark mark lingering above the house and a fire breaking out in the right corner through one of the windows. _

_When I heard a scream coming from the house I dropped the pie and ran towards the house. ''KIARA'' I yelled out her name when I ran around in their house. I felt the same cold feeling when I saw Kiara's mom laying on the cold kitchen floor. Her eyes were open and lifeless. I ran upstairs were I heard someone crying and screaming. _

_Kayla was bend over her father and shaking his shoulders. ''Dad please wake up'' Kayla cried and wouldn't accept that he would never wake up._

_Aeryn could smell and see smoke taking control over this house. ''Kayla, look at me'' I told her and pulled her back to face me. ''Where is Kiara?'' I asked her._

_''I, I don't know. She never came home'' Kayla cried while Aeryn pulled her up. ''Kayla, we need to leave. Right now!'' I told her before we would choke. _

_''I can't leave them!'' Kayla yelled and pushed Aeryn away. She ran into the hallway towards Kiara's room. Aeryn followed her into Kiara's room. ''Kayla the house is on fire!'' she told the young girl while she was collecting some stuff in her bag. Kayla didn't seem to hear her of react to it. _

_Aeryn pulled her out of the room while Kayla was struggling against her. Aeryn turned around and held her arms firmly. _

_''Kayla! I need to get you out of here! NOW!'' I yelled at her and felt how her shoulders weakened under my shoulders. That's when I pulled her down the stairs and saw how the flames were nearby the stairs. _

_We stood outside the house and turned around to face the house that was almost fully consumed in flames. It suddenly hit Kayla that her childhood home was burning down to the ground while her parents were inside it. She ran back towards it._

_''NO! LET ME GO!'' Kayla screamed hysterical while she kicked and struggled for me to let her go after I caught her. _

_''MOM! DAD! DON'T LEAVE ME!'' _


	4. Insufferable Old Hag

**Hello!**

**Thank you to those who actually read this! Feel free to leave a review!**

**Bad or good. I welcome them al ;)**

**Ps. Of course all the rights don't go to me, just the OC's**

* * *

I felt so incredibly exhausted that I didn't have the energy to stand up. My eyes closed and I drifted off. The feeling of being lifted from the ground woke me up. I opened my eyes and saw nothing more than a blurry vision.

I smirked a little because I didn't even have to see the person clearly to recognize him. ''Potter, you still use to damn much cologne.''

I felt how the matrass when he put me down and blinked a few times until my vision was clear.

''And you still have obnoxious comments'' James commented grinning and put a chair next to the bed. He sat down and frowned a little. ''We send you several letters of the last 3 years. Why did you ignore us?''

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. ''It's not that I didn't wanted to write back. I just didn't knew what to write. My life existed out a few things these past 2 years. Taking care of Kayla and Gran, work and finding Kiara. '' I tried to explain but we both knew it was rubbish.

''Don't lie to me Aeryn. I can accept your lie for the last 2 years but that doesn't explain the first one after we graduated,'' James looked at me like he could read me like an open book.

I rolled my eyes and scowled at him. ''You know why, don't ask question you already know the answer to.''

''No, I don't know why. You can't see him when you send a letter. We're not children anymore,'' James commented judgingly. That irritating boy always knew how to make me feel guilty

''That's not fair, '' I replied angry and sat on my knees. ''You know I can't handle betrayal very well.''

''Yes I'm well aware,'' James said raising one eyebrow. ''I'm also incredible familiar with you and your stubbornness.''

I rolled my eyes once again, ''That's what kept me alive these past 3 years. I'm not as talented or skilful like you. I needed to turn some of my 'bad' qualities into something positive and useful.''

''You insufferable old hag,'' James spoke while shaking his head, not being able to hide a small grin.

''Thank you my dear'' I spoke with a creaking voice. ''Now fill me in. What happened in your life the last few years? Is Lily still dating that insufferable brat sitting in front of me?''

''She even married him and let's not forget about their son being born 1 month ago,'' James replied with a proud look on his face.

I was absolutely gobsmacked. I expected him to get married because of the love-struck idiot that he is. ''Bloody hell. A son? Seriously?''

''Harry James Potter'' James informed me prideful. He took out a picture from his pocket and gave it to me.

''Bloody hell he's your spitting image!'' I commented with wide eyes. '' Poor little fella.''

''Sod off'' James said while he gave me a hug. ''It's great to see you again Aeryn. Now don't be so bloody stubborn and talk to Kiara.''

''I'm sorry for ignoring you'' I confessed honestly. I should have paid more attention to the friends that I still had. I pulled back from the hug. ''Now let me see that cute little spitting image of you.''

* * *

I've actually spent the night in this cold and hideous mansion. I met James his son yesterday and his wife. I knew Lily from our years at Hogwarts but we weren't the best of friends back then. That's an understatement. We resented each other back then, especially after I exploded one of the cauldrons. The liquid that splashed against the students around it was attached for half a day.

After that I had a talk with Dumbledore who insisted on me staying here. I agreed on a few demands. Grannie was going to a safe house and he would keep an extra eye on Kayla in Hogwarts. During the Hogwarts holidays Kayla would stay here and find out that her sister is still living and healthy. My last demand was that I would still actively be involved in the war.

I can't imagine doing nothing but sit around.

In the afternoon I stood hesitantly in front of the door that divided the hall and kitchen. Kiara laughter came out of that room. Our lives are too short to never talk to each other again.

I opened the door and stepped inside the kitchen. ''Hey Kiara ca..'' but I stopped because with the scene in front of me it felt as if someone just slapped me in the face.

The person I used to call my best friend was kissing the man who's face made me pass out yesterday. I most definitely didn't knew how to react since I didn't have the right to be angry.

They broke the kiss when Kiara turned around in shocked. Both of them actually looked a little shocked. Kiara looked at me like a child that stole something out of a candy store.

I opened my mouth, trying to speak, but nothing came out. I closed my mouth again. The atmosphere in this room was tense and made me feel like a gnome.

''You're clearly busy,'' I finally spoke up with a hoarse voice ''Let's talk later, or something.'' I turned around to make my way out of the kitchen.

''Aeryn please don't leave! We can talk now'' Kiara said when she stood up from her chair. She wanted to talk to her best friend and explain why she disappeared.

I didn't listen and walked out. I started walking and had no clue where I was going. There was no way out of this freaking mansion. I felt tears burning behind my eyes.

I wasn't sure if I could keep my promise to Dumbledore by staying here.


End file.
